


No Returns

by csywdz



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Restraints, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csywdz/pseuds/csywdz
Summary: “Come on, Seungyoun, what’s a birthday without presents?”“I got him a present! I even wrapped it!” Seungyoun protests.“Well, we didn’t aside from this,” Hangyul laughs.“He’s going to love it,” Wooseok chimes in.---In which Seungwoo gets a present. (Spoiler: It's Seungyoun.)
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	No Returns

“Hangyul, you’re going to pay for this!” Seungyoun screeches from the oldest member’s solo bedroom. Hangyul just cackles and tries to fix the big bow around Seungyoun’s neck despite the other’s struggles.

Wooseok busies himself with setting up the camera and tripod in the corner of the room, making sure that the bed was in full view, and ignores the odd sounds coming from the pair as Hangyul continued trying to get Seungyoun ready.

“Come on, Seungyoun, what’s a birthday without presents?”

“I got him a present! I even wrapped it!” Seungyoun protests. 

“Well, we didn’t aside from this,” Hangyul laughs. 

“He’s going to love it,” Wooseok chimes in.

Seungyoun groans, resigning himself to his fate. It’s not like he could do anything about it anyway. “I wanted to surprise him with you guys too though.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll do that in the afternoon,” Hangyul, their unofficial party planner, assures.

The bound boy pouts, unable to think of any other protests. Hangyul easily finishes up since he’s not struggling anymore, and Wooseok joins them after he’s done as well, snapping a few photos for fun.

“Now for the final touch,” Hangyul says, brandishing a tube of lipstick from thin air. 

\---

Seungwoo comes back to a completely quiet dorm, which isn’t surprising since most of the members were still resting at their family homes. He’d gone out with a few friends to celebrate early, knowing that he was going to spend his birthday with his members. They’d let him go after they wished him happy birthday at midnight, so it’s pretty late now.

Messages flood his phone as people send him well wishes, and he smiles happily down at the device as he makes his way to his room. The X1 groupchat is especially noisy as the members try to one-up each other with increasingly ridiculously memes and derp pictures. Seungwoo laughs and types up a message thanking them and informing them that he had arrived home.

A reply from Hangyul comes quickly and Seungwoo tilts his head in confusion.  _ Enjoy your present, hyung! _

They hadn’t met today, so Seungwoo has no idea what he’s talking about. With that, he opens the door to his room, and turns on the light.

His bed is directly in view of the doorway, so the first thing he sees is the eye-catching red ribbons. Frozen in the doorway, his eyes try to quickly process the image, dumb-struck.

“S-surprise?” Seungyoun smiles sheepishly, hoping he doesn’t look too uncomfortable. He’s dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, the same as when Hangyul captured him, but the shorts have ridden up a lot from his struggling earlier. There’s a big red ribbon around his neck, the bow brushing lightly against his jaw every time he moves his head, and the same kind of ribbon held his arms bent behind his back, tied from elbows to wrists.

Seungwoo’s eyes catch on that smile, shining with a bright red lipstick. He’s across the room in two strides, tossing off his coat, and climbing onto the bed before Seungyoun can even blink twice.

Seungyoun jostles beneath him on the mattress as their weight shifts, Seungwoo caging him in as he hovers above him. “You’re my present?” Seungwoo asks, a hand coming to play with the bow on his neck.

“Seems so, yes,” Seungyoun breathes out. “Happy birthday, hyung.”

“Guess I’ll have to thank Hangyul,” Seungwoo says, and then captures Seungyoun’s lips in a slow kiss.

Seungyoun moans, the lipstick making their lips drag and catch against each other as they moved. Seungwoo licks his bottom lip, nipping softly, before delving into the younger boy’s mouth. His lipstick tastes like cherries.

Seungyoun strains into it, trying to deepen the kiss as Seungwoo keeps lightly exploring his mouth and stealing soft kisses, but he can’t get enough leverage with his bound arms.

“More,” he whimpers, when Seungwoo draws away again just to kiss the corner of his mouth. Seungwoo pulls away completely, eyes dark and mouth stained red. “Please, don’t tease.”

“But baby, you know I love it when you beg.”

Seungwoo’s voice and words send a visible shiver down Seungyoun’s spine, the younger’s hips flexing. Seungwoo has seen him gone far too many times for this to be embarrassing, but Seungyoun still feels heat travelling all over his body. “Please, hyung,” he says, cheeks pink.

Seungwoo kisses him again, mouth pressed hotly to his as their tongues tangle wetly. It’s everything Seungyoun asked for, and more. Large hands roam his body, squeezing his waist, before his briefs and shorts are tugged down and off. Seungyoun draws in a sharp breath when Seungwoo pulls away, panting lightly.

The older boy shucks his shirt quickly, and takes in the sight underneath him as he unbuttons his pants. Seungyoun looks like a mess, lower half bare as his shirt pools around his stomach, revealing his gun tattoo and pretty cock. His shoulders are pressed into the mattress and his bound arms make his back arch, chest raised like an offering. His long dark hair is completely ruffled, red lipstick smudged, and bow askew.

“So pretty,” Seungwoo says. “Time to unwrap my present.”

He tugs one end of the bow, and the ribbon goes easily, unraveling to pool in his fingers. He pushes Seungyoun’s t-shirt up, dipping his head down to mouth at his pale chest, while his other hand goes to untie the ribbons around Seungyoun’s arms. The younger boy moans when Seungwoo sucks his nipple, tongue flickering it after it hardens. 

Once he’s free, Seungyoun tries to pull Seungwoo closer, but his arms are a little numb from being bound for so long. He whimpers, fingers grasping at Seungwoo’s wrist before the older moves his hand away. “Hyung, it hurts.”

Seungwoo raises his head and helps him straighten his arms, lips pulled down into a frown. “Are you okay?” he asks, fingers gently massaging Seungyoun’s arms and shoulders.

Feeling returning, Seungyoun raises his arms and slides his shirt off. “I am now,” he says with a grin, eyes curving as he can finally put his arms around Seungwoo’s shoulders.

Seungwoo sinks into the embrace and kisses him once, just a short peck. “Good.” A hand goes to Seungyoun’s cock, wrapping around it and stroking firmly. “You should’ve told me earlier.”

Seungyoun arches into the touch, head tilting back, and feels Seungwoo’s lips on his neck a moment after. “Don’t pretend like you didn’t like it.”

“Of course I liked it,” Seungwoo murmurs. He lets go of Seungyoun’s length and presses their hips together, as if to prove his point. Seungyoun moans and moves to wrap his legs around the older’s waist, the material of Seungwoo’s slacks harsh against his soft skin. “But I like you more.”

Seungyoun blushes at the honest words, and twists his hands in Seungwoo’s hair, clinging closer. “I, I like you too. So much. I’m happy you were born.”

Seungwoo raises his head and smiles beautifully down at him. “Thank you, Seungyoun.”

Heart thumping into his throat, Seungyoun smiles back. They kiss languidly as Seungwoo pulls the lube and a condom from his nightstand.

“Wait, let me,” Seungyoun says. He pushes at Seungwoo’s shoulder until he gets the hint and moves away. “Just sit back and relax. It’s your birthday, after all,” he announces excitedly.

Seungwoo raises an eyebrow in amusement, but he listens and sits back against the headboard, kicking off his pants in the process. Seungyoun straddles his lap quickly, pressing his butt onto Seungwoo’s covered length for a moment before raising up onto his knees. 

The younger boy warms the lube with his fingers before reaching back. It’s reminiscent of his bound arms earlier, both hands behind him as one hand spreads his plump cheeks and the other finds his hole. It’s hard to see from this angle, but Seungwoo switches between watching Seungyoun’s face and his trembling body. 

Seungwoo can tell when Seungyoun enters a finger, because Seungyoun’s cock twitches, a clear bead of pre-come gathering at the head. Seungyoun quickly adds a second finger, mouth falling open as his brows tense in concentration. Seungwoo rubs up and down his thighs comfortingly, his own cock straining in his boxers, as the younger scissors himself open.

A couple minutes pass, Seungyoun’s breathing growing harsher with each press, before he drops back down onto Seungwoo’s lap, hands bracing themselves on the leader’s firm abs. “I’m ready,” he whimpers, rocking his butt back and forth.

Seungwoo gives Seungyoun’s ass a hard squeeze before he raises his hips and drags his boxers down to his thighs. Seungyoun outright moans when he feels the bare length press against him and slide against his hole. Seungwoo reaches for the abandoned condom on the bed, but Seungyoun stops him.

“Don’t, please, want to feel you,” he says, getting a grip on Seungwoo’s cock and lining his hole up. Seungwoo groans, gripping his hips tightly.

“Want me to make a mess of you?” he asks, experimentally pressing Seungyoun down. “Is that what you want? Have my come inside you, have everyone know that you’re mine?”

“Yes!” Seungyoun shouts as he’s entered, the head of Seungwoo’s cock breaching his hole. Seungyoun’s sloppy prep quickly becomes apparent as he’s stretched wide, body trembling as it sinks down on Seungwoo’s length.

“So tight,” Seungwoo groans. He keeps still as Seungyoun sits flush against his hips, letting the younger adjust, and dips his long fingers into the dimples of Seungyoun’s back, hands almost spanning Seungyoun’s waist. It’s tense, but Seungyoun starts moving soon after, slow rolls of his hips.

Seungwoo helps him with his hands, lifting him slightly and pressing him back down, until Seungyoun was bouncing on his cock.

“Ah, hyung,” the latter sobs, head thrown back as Seungwoo’s length pushed moans from his mouth with every thrust. He clutched at the other’s shoulders for support, raising his hips until Seungwoo’s cock was almost all the way out before dropping back down harshly. He kept at it despite how his body was shaking from how good it felt, trying to bring them both to climax before his thighs gave out. 

It felt amazing, and the sight of Seungyoun falling apart on his lap was the best present he could ever ask for, but he wanted more. Stilling the other with his grip, Seungwoo angles his hips and holds him in place as he starts thrusting up into the tight heat.

Seungyoun cries out when Seungwoo pounds against his prostate, back straightening in shock. His hands fly to Seungwoo’s wrists, hanging on as the older man continued thrusting into him. “Seungwoo, there,” he sighs, body tight with pleasure, “Don’t stop, please.”

He doesn’t, planting his feet firmly on the mattress and pulling Seungyoun further down so he could thrust harder into the boy. Seungyoun shakes with each movement, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, and it only takes a few more brushes against his sweet spot before he tightens impossibly around Seungwoo. Seungyoun comes with a gasp, untouched, as his pretty cock jerks against his stomach. The white ejaculate shoots onto his chest and spills down to his tummy and Seungwoo’s abs.

Seungwoo groans, and follows him shortly after, the image and Seungyoun’s body pulling him over the edge. Seungyoun’s passage milks him until the younger boy goes limp in his arms, panting against his neck. Seungwoo catches his breath, coming down from his high, and presses a kiss to the side of Seungyoun’s face. 

He flips them when he feels his own come drip out of Seungyoun’s used hole and down his balls uncomfortably. Seungyoun whines when Seungwoo lies him back against the bed and softly pulls out, but makes no other movement, eyes closed. Seungwoo chuckles, brushing the other’s hair away from his forehead, then gets up to clean them up. He grabs wet tissues, quickly wiping the cum off his own body, and turns to do the same for Seungyoun.

The younger boy blinks his eyes open and stares up at him as Seungwoo dabs softly at his skin, being extra careful around his entrance. 

“So messy, baby,” the leader comments. 

Seungyoun smiles, hugging him after he throws the used tissues into the bin beside the bed. “I’m your present. You have to take care of me.”

“Is that how it works?” Seungwoo laughs. He clicks the lights off with a remote, and pulls the covers over their bodies as Seungyoun snuggles close. 

“Yes. You can’t return me,” Seungyoun mumbles, lips pressed against the junction of Seungwoo’s neck and shoulder.

Seungwoo wraps his arms around him, happily burying his face into Seungyoun’s soft hair and closing his eyes. “Not for the world,” he whispers.

\---

(“Happy birthday!” his members chorus.

Seungyoun holds the cake in front of him, and yells, “Make a wish!” with the brightest smile.

Seungwoo looks around at all the members watching him excitedly before locking gazes with Seungyoun again. He closes his eyes, and blows out the candles.

Later, Wooseok presses a small SD card into the palm of his hand and wiggles his eyebrows teasingly. Hangyul and Yohan laugh from across the room as Seungyoun flushes a tomato red.

Later, Seungyoun gifts him an expensive scarf before clumsily presenting him with a mix tape. “It’s cheesy, I know,” he says, pretending not to be embarrassed, “but I made it for you.”

Later, a few minutes before midnight, in Seungwoo’s arms, in Seungwoo’s bed, Seungyoun says, “I hope we can spend many more birthdays together,” softly, like a secret.

It’s the best day he’s had in a long time.)

**Author's Note:**

> really hope seungwoo has the best day with his best boy. happy holidays, all.


End file.
